


Post Victory Sex

by dewyd18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyd18/pseuds/dewyd18
Summary: Jamie and Tyler are on separate lines again and Jamie can't help but get turned on by watching Tyler on the ice.





	Post Victory Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with titles. Also this is my second Bennguin ficlet. Let me know what you think. Much love<3

"First line will be Benn-Spezza-Radulov. Let's try and win this one, boys."Coach said before walking out of the room.

Tyler and Jamie both shared that same glance. Separated. Again. Jamie's lips formed into a frown and Tyler gave him a half smile and a brief shrug before slipping his jersey on over his pads. Coach had been placing them on separate lines for the past few games. It wasn't too big of a deal, but Jamie missed playing on a line with Tyler. He missed those perfectly synced passes and the feeling of Tyler's embrace when they scored a goal. "Why isn't he playing us together?" Jamie asked

"I dunno." Tyler sighed "Maybe he's just experimenting with some changes."

"Maybe..." 

"Cheer up, Benny. We play well whether we're paired or not."

Jamie nodded "I guess you're right. Come on, Seggy."

The one benefit of not being paired with Tyler was that Jamie could actually watch him play. Tyler moved gracefully on the ice. He was so fast and Jamie was completely mesmerized. Jamie smiled as Tyler's tongue slipped out of his mouth while he skated towards the bench for the change. Tyler noticed Jamie watching and gave his bottom lip a quick swipe with his tongue before winking and taking his spot on the bench.

Jamie bit his lip and tried to move his thoughts from that of Tyler's tongue and mouth to the situation at hand. Beating the Anaheim Ducks. His line would be out next. He quickly gave some orders to his line mates before they jumped out for their shift. Jamie's play worked and Radulov scored putting the Stars up 3-1.

"Good play, Benny." Tyler called as they headed off the ice for second intermission

"Thanks, Seggy." Jamie grinned 

"Alright, boys. Let's keep up the pace. One more period to go, let's hold them off." Hitch said addressing the team before they headed out for the third period.

Tyler's line started. Jamie loved watching him take a faceoff. The concentration on his face, the way his shapely body was bent over to take a draw...Focus, Benn. Focus. The voice inside Jamie's head repeated. Jamie took a sip of his Gatorade and tried to turn his attention back to hockey. The Stars were still up by 2 and the clock started to tick down. Anaheim pulled their goalie and Jamie's line was sent out to finish the job. Spezza won the faceoff and sent the puck to Radulov who took it down the ice before sliding it to Jamie, who shot the puck into the net sealing the Stars' 4-1 victory over Anaheim.

Celebrations on ice occurred. The players saluted the fans and exited the ice. The locker room was a flurry of cheers and joyous laughter. "Another good win, boys. Keep this up and we'll be Cup bound." Jamie said followed by a round of cheer and applause

After media presence had died down and players started to go home, the only people left in the room were Jamie, Tyler and Klingberg. "Good game, boys. See you Friday." Klinger said sliding his gear bag over his shoulder before heading out.

Alone, finally. Jamie turned to Tyler and grabbed his hand "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too, Jame. Saw you watching." 

Jamie felt his cheeks start to warm up "Sorry. You're just so...interesting to watch. You're very talented, ya know?"

Tyler chuckled "Oh? Is that so, Captain." Jamie loved when Tyler called him that. He nodded in response and looked up, his eyes meeting Tyler's. Tyler smiled before leaning over and kissing him. Jamie leaned into the kiss, grabbing a small handful of Tyler's chestnut locks. Tyler broke the kiss, "Do'ya wanna head out of here?" 

"My place or yours?" Jamie asked his voice slightly raspy

"I don't give a fuck, Jamie...you pick."

"Mine." Jamie replied standing up and grabbing his gear bag. Tyler followed suit and the two headed to the parking garage. They exchanged one more quick kiss before getting in their respective vehicles and driving the 15 minutes to Jamie's place. Jamie pulled into the driveway first, he stepped out of his truck and leaned against the frame while he waited for Tyler to park.

"Someone is eager." Tyler teased as he stepped out of his Audi 

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me all night?" Jamie groaned

"Me? I haven't done a thing..." Tyler replied innocently

"Bullshit, Seggy. You know exactly what you were doing. Licking your lips, stretching in front of me, the damn way you take faceoffs...calling me Captain."

Tyler grinned "Well, Captain, what are you going to do to me for...what was it exactly?"

"Turning me on all game."

"That's right. What are you gunna do about it?"

Jamie pulled Tyler over to him "I'm gunna fucking tease you until you beg me to stick my cock in your ass." he said before kissing Tyler and playfully pushing his tongue into his throat. Tyler let out a soft moan and his hands gripped at Jamie's biceps. "But first. Let's get you out of this suit. Wouldn't want to ruin it. You look good in it." he said pulling the suit coat off and tossing it aside. He loosened Tyler's tie and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Tyler's breath sharpened each time Jamie's fingers brushed up against his chest.

"J-Jamie..." Tyler breathed out "Come on, man..."

Jamie smiled at him "Oh no. Remember? I'm taking my time with you tonight." he gently nibbled on Tyler's ear lobe causing him to moan again. Jamie pulled Tyler's shirt off and tossed it to the ground alongside the already discarded suit coat. Jamie reached for the suit pants next and made quick work of his belt letting the pants slide down Tyler's lean legs, before pulling Tyler closer to him and kissing him again.

"Jamieee." Tyler groaned as Jamie bit His lower lip. Jamie just chuckled and his hand slid into Tyler's boxers, grabbing his cock "Ah, fuck...." he moaned as Jamie started stroking

"Is this what you want, Seggy?" Jamie asked, carefully twisting his hand up Tyler's hardening cock

"Yes, Jamie..." he moaned

Jamie started kissing Tyler's neck and he gently bit down "Bedroom." he ordered. Tyler nodded and headed towards Jamie's bedroom. "Get on the bed. On all fours."

"Yes, Captain." Tyler smirked doing as he was told

Jamie quickly undressed himself and fumbled around in his night stand drawer for lube. He got on the bed on his knees behind Tyler and gave his ass a quick smack. Tyler gasped and Jamie smiled “I’m gunna get you ready now, Okay, seggy?”

“Okay, jamie.” Tyler replied gripping the sheets 

Jamie first poured some lube onto Tyler’s hole before applying some to his fingers. He slowly slid one finger inside, drawing an exasperated moan from Tyler. Jamie moved his finger over Tyler’s prostate and applied a bit more lube with his other hand before sliding a second finger inside.

Tyler was panting with each thrust of Jamie’s delicate fingers “j-Jamie...”

“Yes, seggy?”

“I need another finger, jamie...please?”

Jamie smiled “What was that, seggy?”

Tyler groaned pushing back on Jamie’s hand “another finger, jamie. Please?” 

Jamie chuckled and slowly slid another finger inside of his partner “like that, seggy?” He asked as he curled his fingers inside of Tyler brushing them against his prostate 

“Oh god, yes, J-Jamie.” Tyler moaned 

“Jack yourself off.”

Tyler slightly adjusted to reach under himself and start stroking his cock “Like this, Captain?” Jamie nodded and continued thrusting his fingers inside him “fuck, jamie...I can’t...I won’t be able to hold on much longer. Fuck me.”

“Is that how we ask, seggy?” Jamie asked teasingly as he stopped his fingers on Tyler’s prostate and slowly circled them

Tyler’s whole body jerked at the sensation “ah fuck, fuck.”

“Ask me properly, seggy.” 

“J-jamie, please fuck me. Please? I can’t...I can’t take it any more.”

Jamie smiled and pulled his fingers out applying lube to his hard cock before aligning himself with Tyler “are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Captain. I’m ready for you.” The neediness in Tyler’s voice drove Jamie crazy. He steadied himself with the head board as he slowly pushed his cock into Tyler “fuck.” He gasped 

“Fuck, you’re always so tight.” Jamie moaned as he steadily moved his hips “stroke your cock in rhythm with me,Tyler.”

Tyler had his face buried in Jamie’s pillow but he nodded and tried his best to match Jamie’s pace “Jamie...” 

“Yeah. That’s it, seggy. Just like that.” Jamie moaned pushing the rest of his cock inside of Tyler

Tyler cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure “fuck. Fuck, jamiee...”

Jamie rested his hand on Tyler’s shoulder while he fucked him. Tyler was moaning and mumbling obscenities over and over along with Jamie’s name. Jamie knew he was getting close. “Seggy?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I want to look at your face while you come.” He said pulling out causing a whimper from Tyler. Tyler adjusted so he was laying on his back. Jamie quickly applied more lube before ramming himself back into Tyler . Tyler reached down and started stroking himself again

Tyler’s eyes clenched shut and his head tilted back. “Harder, jamie.”

“A-are you sure?”

Tyler nodded “please? fuck me harder, Captain?” 

Jamie thrust harder causing Tyler to moan even louder. Jamie quickened his pace again and he felt Tyler trembling beneath him as his orgasm ripped through his body. A spurt of come shot out his cock and onto both Of their chests. 

Jamie moaned “I’m almost there, seggy.” He said, his thrusts getting more and more desperate. Jamie clenched his eyes shut and Tyler’s name escaped his lips as he came inside Tyler’s ass

“Fuck, I love when you do that.” Tyler panted as Jamie slowly pulled out 

Jamie smiled and kissed Tyler’s forehead “you’re mine, seguin. All mine.” He said falling on the sheets besides Tyler 

Tyler smiled and wrapped his arm around Jamie “yeah I’m all yours, Benny.”

“Tyler?” 

“Yeah?”

“I...I love you.” Jamie said his gaze meeting Tyler’s

Tyler smiled and kissed him “I love you too, Jamie.”


End file.
